thedoufandomcom-20200213-history
Leafdra Elemental
Overview Leafdra Elemental is an Elemental that controls everything to do with floral life. She is one of the five main Elementals and is well known for her kindness and positivity as well as her strictness and determination. For some reason, she is often connected to the number 2. She is one of the faces of the Elemental Dimension and the DoU overall. Since the passing of her parents Flora and Purity Elemental, she and her girlfriend are supposed to take the throne on the first year of the 20b era, although she opposes this idea with all of her heart. Appearance Leafdra has tan skin and short green hair. She has green eyes (unable to see in the picture). She has a green symbol resembling a leaf on her right cheek and a pink symbol resembling a heart on her right. She usually wears a green shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. When she is in certain environments, she wears a pair of green googles to prevent an Elemental Meltdown. She can also summon vine like wings to fly short distances. Personality Leafdra is very kind and loving. However, she is by no means pushover. She can be incredibly strict and determined. She cares very much about her family and will protect them at all costs. If she gets angry at you, you have a very good reason to be afraid. Relationships Samantha Thawdin - Leafdra and Samantha have been dating for 2 years And have known each other for 5. Leafdra cares about her more than she cares about herself. They have a daughter named Lily. Lily Elemental - Leafdra has a close bond with Lily. She loves to see her happy and hates to see her upset. She’s a lot less strict to her than Samantha, but that doesn’t mean she treats her like a princess (even though she sort of is). Her siblings - Leafdra would die multiple times to protect her siblings. She can be strict with them when they need to be disciplined, however. Abilities Sword Mastery - Leafdra is excellent with a sword, able to parry and swing almost without effort. Shield Mastery - Leafdra is able to block attacks from essentially and angle. She can throw the shield like a frisbee or slide down rough mountains and hills. Shapeshifting - Leafdra can turn into many different forms, although she cannot turn into anything she wants. When in her human form, she can turn her limbs into leaves, spiked vines, healing plants like aloe vera, or pretty much any floral thing. Healing - Leafdra can heal herself or anyone else using the healing properties her aloe gel has. The gel is produced where most people produce saliva and sweat. Florakinesis - Leafdra’s most infamous ability. She can manipulate any plants nearby or even summon them if the conditions are right. Quotes * ”Lily, don't eat that!” * ”It’s time to finish this!” * ”You don‘t know what it’s like to take care of 14 people, your girlfriend, and a child of your own!”